A Vague Memory
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: Draco discusses exactly how he ended up in a position he had never expected. Also, how he risked everything to save his enemy, a mudblood, and a crossbreed he fell in love with.
1. Prologue: Where Am I?

What was it about her that made me risk my very life? I won't say it was love. Malfoys only love money, power, and there own. It was something more than just lust, it had to be. Something along the lines of hatred, but caring…lust, but love? Which it couldn't be…ever. Maybe that was a Malfoy's definition of love.

How had this happened? I still can't totally comprehend the series of events that brought me here, to the present. Her name was Alison Flower, a Veela/Phoenix crossbreed the only remaining close cousin to Harry Potter and a sworn enemy to Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, somehow managed to screw up everything for me…but somehow she matched the definition of a Malfoy's love?


	2. Chapter 1: When She Attracted Me

Death Eaters; Rowle, Rowan Gromwell, Yaxley, and Rudolphus Lestrange. Each were pulling along a sack covered over their head, teenager whom was struggling with them.  
>"Cygnus Snape" said Arceo Avery uncovering the first ones head, being held by Rowle.<p>

Cygnus had medium length silky black hair, pale skin, and eyes like his father. A cut was on his face.

"His fraternal twin, Alastor Snape" said Arceo Avery uncovering his head, and continuing down the row of the Death Eaters holding the teenagers.

Alastor had silky black hair that went past his shoulders, pale skin, and eyes like his father; though unlike his brother, his ears were pointed.

"Distant cousin, and the one who gave me this scar" said Arceo pausing, and removing his black glove showing his scar causing the entire room to look including the dark lord.

Arceo's scar was laced around the entire hand.

"The last remaining son of Regulus Black, and for those who know of this name being passed down…Arcturus Black" said Arceo removing the sack covering of the one Yaxley held.

Arcturus had extremely dark grey eyes, and dark brown hair, he also had pale skin; however, his skin was especially pale at the moment and his eyes were a red color.

"And most importantly" said Arceo as he looked to the last.

Aceo removed the sack from the head of a girl; age sixteen, light brown skin, silky medium length black hair, and interesting grey eyes that were a tint of green.

"Alison Rowena Flower" said Arceo.

They looked questionably to Voldemort, whom then moved his hand in a motion gesturing for Arceo to continue.

"Daughter of Adelaide Fawkes and Samuel Flower" said Arceo.

"A _crossbreed_" said Bellatrix.

"We knew Adelaide, she hated Flower" said Ravenous from the seat he sat in.

"They were hidden for years…Adelaide had been cursed to never be able to have a child until a good seventeen years ago" said Arceo.

"What happened then" questioned Yaxley, also wondering.

"You see, young Ms. Flower here is the only remaining _close _relative of Harry Potter…and I have a feeling, Mr. Potter will come for her" said Arceo.

"Potter believes all of his relatives are dead" said Rowle.

"That's what we were to believe, she was protected with purpose…as soon as Potter discovers his close _younger _cousin has been captured, he himself will retrieve her" said Arceo.

Voldemort clapped fairly slowly, smirking.

"Well done, Arceo" said Voldemort standing from his seat, and placing his hand on Arceo's shoulder.

"Avery" spoke Ravenous rising from his seat.

"When the rogues hear of this-" "The perimeter will be guarded, there is no need to worry _Ravenous_" said Voldemort turning, and looking at Ravenous.

Arceo had a satisfied smirk on his face, as though he'd predicted Ravenous would speak.

"What of the prisoners, my lord" asked Rudolphus.

"The two traitorous Snapes bring to the dungeons along with young Mr. Black here-" "What of the girl my lord" asked Rowle, interrupting Voldemort.

"Put her in a maximum security cell, don't let her out of your sight" said Voldemort.

They all left the room, the first time I saw her is when she'd passed by with my uncle holding her captive. Alison had given me this look, it was kind of flirtatious look. That single moment when she had passed, our eyes had met…for what had felt like the longest time in my life.

* * *

><p>Alison had sat in a maximum security cell for hours, all the while pacing. Me, Crabbe, and Goyle had been told to watch the orb we could see the room in.<p>

"This is boring, she's not even doing anything" said Crabbe.

"Not true, she's pacing" said Goyle.

"That's not what I meant" said Crabbe.

Then just like that the orb blurred out.

"What the hell" announced Crabbe looking at the orb.

Goyle tapped the orb, and the orb pulled through and there was an empty room.

"Aw, shit" I said.

Meanwhile, Alison was elsewhere.

'_No brained Slytherins' _Alison thought to herself, then laughing.

"Hey, you" said Wormtail pointing his wand at her.

Alison looked completely unafraid, and raised his eyebrows as though questioning "are you serious?".

"That's right, put 'em up" said Wormtail.

Alison put up her arms up to her elbow.

"Now go on, back to yourself before I kill you" said Wormtail.

"Alright…just one question" said Alison.

"What" hissed Wormtail still pointing his wand at Alison.

"Missing something" said Alison waving his wand in her hand.

Wormtail loked to his hand, it was empty.

"_Stupefy" _said Alison, the spell hit Wormtail and he fell unconscious.

"Good try" said Alison, then walking over his body and continuing to walk.

Alison walked up to the door of the security room, and the door easily slid open. I sat there alone, Crabbe and Goyle had gone to search for her.

"Evening" said Alison shutting the door behind her, and locking it.

I turned and looked to Alison, and could not speak…or find my wand, until I looked to her hand.

"Can I have the keys, _please_" said Alison.

I didn't reply, but merely looked to the keys on the waist of my pants.

"What's your name cutie" said Alison coming close to my chair, and look into my grey eyes.

"Draco" I said.

"That means _dragon_, right" asked Alison sitting on my lap, her right leg on the left side of my left leg and her left leg on the right side of my left leg.

"Yes" I said.

"Yes" questioned Alison moving closer to me, left hand on the right side of my head.

"Yeah, it means dragon" I said attempting to sound how I usually would.

"I would _really _appreciate, you giving me those keys" said Alison, her hand moving towards the keys.

I grabbed a hold of that hand.

"You would have to give me something" I said.

"Such as" asked Alison her face coming closer to mine.

I attempted to regain my composure, but my attempts failed.

"A kiss" asked Alison lowly, her lips coming close to mine.

"I could accept that" I said lowly, almost in a whisper.

A loud bang came from outside the door…Alison smiled at me.

"Perhaps some other time" said Alison sliding away from me, along with the keys.

Alison stood up, and did a small finger wave; she then disappeared as though she had become invisible.


	3. Chapter 2: Why She Chose To Escape

Alison had reappeared in the basement dungeons, and attacked the two Death Eaters guarding the dungeons.

"Took you long enough" said Arcturus as Alison unlocked Arcturus' cell.

"You know the drill Arcturus" said Cygnus from his locked cell.

"Let's raise hell" said Alastor.

"Stand back" yelled Arcturus through the dungeon hall.

All the prisoners stood back, and Arcturus lit his hands as though they were two lights; then he moved his hand in a slashing motion, and all of the cell's keyholes gave off small explosions and slid open. Afterward, all of the prisoners including the four ran like mad to escape.

"What you do to get the keys" asked Arcturus.

"You know how seductive she is" said Cygnus jokingly as they continued to run into the outside forest.

"I'm not that bad" said Alison fluttering her eyelids.

"A ogre could be nice to you" said Arcturus.

"Hurry it up you two" said Cygnus to Alastor and Alison.

Alastor took a hold of Alison's hand, and they continued to run together. After they'd made it to a clearing, Arcturus lay himself on the ground and laughed.

_"Revealio" _said Cygnus his wand pointing at the clearing.

A campsite revealed itself, and the all looked happily.

"Harry" said Alison as Harry came out of one of the tents, followed by Hermione.

They all walked down to where they could all stand around the fire placed in the center.

"I'll go and place back up the shields" said Hermione.

"I'll come and help" said Arcturus.

Alison came face to face with Harry, and Harry smiled. Harry took Alison and hugged her closely.

"Heard you were missing over the radio" said Harry as they hugged closely.

"Well I'm fine now" said Alison as he had let go.

"We would've come for you" said Harry.

"You have more important things to do then search for me" said Alison.

"You once said, you could awaken the dead didn't you" asked Harry.

"Yes...but it would be dangerous" said Alison.

"What would we need to do" asked Harry.

"Steal a dragon..._possibly_" said Alison.

"Steal a dragon" said Harry.

"Or we could find a griffin, but dragons are much more common" said Alison.

"You say that like it's nothing" said Harry.

"It would have to be white" said Alison.

"A white dragon" asked Harry.

"There are some left" said Alison.

* * *

><p>"You needn't be angry Riddle, three boys could not have controlled her if they had wanted to" said a long white haired old woman.<p>

"How could you not have predicted this" hissed Voldemort at Darlene; the old woman.

"She was planning in that cell, and knew I would be too late to see what she would do...she used my own abilities against me, I only sensed her when she was with the Malfoy boy" said Darlene.

A few of the Death Eaters looked to me, and I could not tell why.

"What about him?" questioned Rowle.

"I can not tell what it was, but she had become weak..._fragile_, I could not tell what it had been. Her scent would be nearly impossible to smell, for you will not be able to find her" said Darlene.

"Why not send the boy" questioned Arceo speaking to Voldemort.

"My lord, Avery insists on sending a boy? Why not have me and my werewolves go about and find them, she'll be with Potter" said Ravenous to Voldemort.

"SILENCE" hissed Voldemort.

"_Both of you_...send the boy, if you are correct _Darlene_ then he must go. Young Ms. Flower will come to him" said Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Alison sat on a log listening to the trees, with her eyes closed; all the while, Hermione was staring at her strangely.<p>

"How can you be so content, when everything around us is falling to pieces" asked Hermione.

Alison chose to ignore Hermione.

"She's always like this" said Alastor looking to Alison.

"Is that why you're in love with her?" asked Arcturus, then yelling "OW" as Alastor threw a rock at him causing him to fall on the ground behind the log.

"Did you hear that" said Alison, her eyes snapping open.

"Hear what" asked Arcturus sitting up from where he'd fallen.

"Someone's walking about our shield" said Cygnus.

Alison attempted to listen very closely.

"See, this is why we shouldn't have waited for you-" "Shut up Granger" said Alison, interrupting Hermione.

"_Scabior" _said Alison.

"But where" asked Alastor.

"_Run_" said Cygnus.

Everyone picked up their things, as the shield suddenly came down.

"Except my spells were flawless" said Hermione as they'd began to run.

"Tell that to them" yelled Arcturus running beside Hermione.

Hermione looked back at the snatchers chasing after them.

"_Oh Alison_" said a voice from behind them.

Both Harry and Alison looked back, only to see two snatchers right behind them.

_"Stupefy" _said Harry.

The snatcher deflected it, and Harry looked to Alison.

"Go" said Alison to Harry.

Harry ran ahead of her, and a spell began to come at Alison. Alison then jumped up to dodge the spell, and began to recite her own.

"_Fiendfyre" _yelled Alison.

As she landed, the area behind her had engulfed in flames. Alison then looked back, to see Scabior jump over the flames and following her close behind.

"Go with Harry" said Cygnus to Alison, when he'd come beside her.

"What" said Alison.

"We can handle these guys, Potter will need your help" said Cygnus.

"Cyg" said Alison.

Cygnus had changed into a grey werewolf, and attacked Scabior. Scabior then attacked back, and Arcturus transformed into a basilisk to help Cygnus. Which then Alastor joined in, turning into a black panther and helping attack the snatchers.


	4. Chapter 3: Blur In Time

I threw another rock at the water, and it skipped on the lake. Reminiscing on what had previously been said:

"_You will go" hissed the cruel voice of my father._

"_I-I can't..." I'd replied._

"_CRUCIO" hissed my father._

_ The dreaded feeling of the Cruciatus Curse ran through me horribly, and the effects had caused me to fall to the ground. My entire body quivering, even after the effects wore off._

"_You can, and **will**...the dark lord has placed a serious matter on your hands, and you will follow through!-" My father's voice was stern, but you could hear the ruthlessness in his voice._

"_This **seductive** little girl, will not be afraid to use and bend your will against you! In more ways than the **sexual** way she approached you. Once this small incantation is made in all those needed, except for the people whom follow the dark lord...no one will remember them! They will be erased, and neither will they remember each other...but I assure you, one by one they will die, and you'd better stay out of the way" stated my father._

"_When" I questioned, after getting up as my father turned his back on me._

"_Near sunset, you'll see a green flash" answered my father._

I was brought out of my thoughts as I threw my last stone, and my eye was caught on Alison stopping and panting alongside Potter and Granger. She looked so lithe, her beauty was even more magnified by the sunset. Oh no...sunset. I brought my eyes to look towards the sun as it began to go down, and then suddenly there came the green flash; which then I looked towards them, and noticed the sudden change between the three.

Alison looked somewhat lost, Potter was kicking at the sand, and Granger was stretching. This was all so strange, and yet I remembered who they were. Potter however, was still speaking to Granger, and they seemed quite well with each other. I began to walk over, and stopped; then clearing my throat.

"Alison, Potter, Granger" I addressed.

"Who are you" asked Potter.

I could have rolled my eyes, but Alison was looking quite interested in my response.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" I stated.

"What kind of name is that? Where are we" asked Granger.

"In the middle of a forest obviously!" I retorted, which then Granger frowned deeply.

Alison shrugged, and looked to Potter.

"You all have amnesia" I stated.

"Amnesia?" questioned Potter.

"So we can't remember anything" asked Granger.

"I think that's a little self explanatory, aye Granger" stated Alison.

I smiled, Alison did act like some pureblood girls.

"Hmph" huffed Granger.

"What are we supposed to do then? Where do we go from here" asked Potter.

"_You will return them to the clearing by Malfoy Manor, there is where they will be killed" I remembered Voldemort's voice hissing towards me._

I pushed away the thought, and signaled them to follow me; however, instead of heading down the path towards the clearing – I headed the opposite direction. What am I doing? Why was a helping them?

"Thanks for finding us out here, I would've hated to be lost all night" said Alison touching my arm as we walked.

"Um, no problem...no problem at all" I assured, she smiled at me and then walked in front of me to then walk beside Granger.

While Potter replaced her spot beside me.

"I think she's got a thing for you" stated Potter.

"No, I don't think so" I stated, which I found myself hoping that were the actual truth.

As we moved along, a spell was cast directly in front of Granger and Alison. I then moved protectively in front of Alison.

"Step aside Draco" hissed a snatcher.

I looked to Alison behind me, and then noticed her hands holding onto my free arm; which wasn't the one that held my wand at aim.

"Did you hear me _Draco_" he hissed once again, and I noticed the snatchers that had just now hopped down from the trees.

What the hell am I doing? I then looked back at Alison, her eyes were shut tightly, and she was still holding onto my arm. My eyes hardened towards the leading snatcher, and he smirked at me.

"Have it your way then" he said.

"_Stupefy" _he hissed attempting to attack me, but I deflected it.

I moved Alison a little farther away behind me, to assure protection. Why did I care about her so much? She'd used me to escape! I looked to her again, but she still remained fearful...this couldn't be that same girl. A spell being shot towards me, brought back my attention, and the duel continued.

Potter and Granger seemed to be working together to fight against the snatchers, and I was left alone against two other snatchers.

"_Expelliarmus" _hissed one snatcher, and my wand was surprisingly shot from my hand.

"_Feindfyre!" _I heard someone shout, and a humongous raven made of fire swooped and began to attack the snatchers.

I went for my wand, and got a hold of Alison and noticed the oil black spots on her hands.

"Did you..." I trailed off unable to complete my sentence, now realizing the obvious.

Before I'd noticed, my own hand had opened for Alison to take a hold of, and she took hold of my hand; which then Potter and Granger hurried after us, to retreat from here.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, and looked across from me; there was Potter and Granger sleeping beside each other, and I looked to Alison who's head lay against my arm. Using some of the gold I'd brought along, I had paid a man who'd lived in a cabin to allow us to ride in his carriage to the next town over.<p>

"How much farther" I asked.

"Not too long now, I've got to move on to the next town though...got warning, Death Eaters were in the area. Heard someone say something about some young Death Eater, who'd gone and blown his mission" answered the man.

"Really, they say anything else" I questioned.

"Only that the boy's father wasn't too happy, what you say your name was again" asked the man.

"Rowan, Rowan Carter" I replied.


	5. Chapter 4 A Place To Hide

"Greenwood, safest town from Death Eaters...cloaked by a Disillusion charm, undetectable by the Ministry. There's an Inn in town, they'll give you a place to rest for a few days" said the man.

"Thanks" I thanked as Potter and Granger got out of the carriage.

I helped Alison out, and she immediately wrapped both of her arms around my right arms as we walked through the snowy town. It was hard not to wonder, whether this was a habit of hers when she became especially unsure of her surroundings. Potter and Granger seemed to merely be looking around at every shop in the town.

There were plenty of them, and I was surprised to find that when we'd reached the Inn. It was between a wand shop, and a Sweet Shop. As we stepped into the Inn, a cheery round lady turned and smiled at us. She looked a lot like how some would envision Mrs. Clause to look like.

"I suppose you'll be needing a room, this winter cold and all! Wouldn't have you sleeping outside, especially with Christmas on the way" stated Berta, as it said in bold writing on her magical name tag.

Christmas...I'd forgotten about Christmas, and then I looked to Alison. Perhaps I'd get her something for Christmas, though his family rarely celebrated Christmas anymore. What did it matter though? He was protecting two people he'd despised for as long as he'd ever known, and a girl he had just met; but had an urge to protect both her, and them. Would these really be who he'd spend his Christmas with?

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>

"Do you realize what position you've put yourself in Draco? Standing in the way of allowing her to die?" questioned Voldemort.

"Yes" I stated as he'd brought me out of my thoughts.

"Draco, come" pleaded his mother.

"Listen to your mother _Draco_, and perhaps you will not have as _harsh_ of a punishment as planned for you" stated Voldemort.

I looked to Alison standing behind me, and she gestured for me to go to my parents. Her eyes were pleading me to leave her to die, but I refused; and drew myself back into my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Many Months Ago: Christmas Day<strong>

I continued looking out the window watching the snow fall to the ground, I'd pulled the wrapped present from my pocket. Should I give it to her? I had bought it, if she didn't like it...she'd at least appreciate my effort. Berta had brought them a medium height tree to set their presents underneath, and there were actually some underneath there. I'd even bought one for Granger and Potter...my god what was happening to me?

"Draco" called a voice, which caused me to place the wrapped present back into my pocket.

I turned, and looked to Alison in the doorway of the small bedroom Berta had conjured up on the first day of our stay.

"You're coming aren't you" questioned Alison sweetly.

"Yeah" I said, assuring that the present was well hidden; and then walking over to Alison and following her out into the living room.

I sat beside her on the floor where the gifts were, and we all unwrapped them. From Granger I'd gotten a pair of black mittens, and then I got a wand polishing kit from Potter; which I then opened the gift from Alison, and to my surprise it was a black wand that had a dragon engraved into the handle. I smiled toward, and then gave her the gift I'd gotten for her.

Alison smiled at me, it was an old picture I'd came across in a book of the history of the black family. The picture was of her and her parents, she looked about thirteen.

"Thank you, I haven't seen this picture in quite a long time" stated Alison, giving Draco a light kiss on the lips.

Which then afterward, Potter began to sing the most off key version of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas', and we all joined in anyway. This being remembered as the greatest Christmas I'd ever had with anyone, and it seemed as though the laughter and fun would never end...but all good things come to an end.

When it was near night, everyone seemed to be sleeping somewhere. Granger was sleeping in an armchair by the fire, while Potter was sprawled out on the floor, and Alison laying closely to my chest. I got up slowly, resting her head lightly on a pillow. Then assuring she still remained asleep, I turned and apparated on the spot arriving in an old pub in Greenwood.

"Have you been tracking me" I asked as I sat down at a table, trying to keep a plain look on my face.

"Only after learning of your sudden betrayal" hissed Lucius.

"I have to gain their trust...it's nothing more then that" I stated defensively.

Even though it was much more then that, and I wasn't even quite sure why.

"You spend Christmas with a _mudblood, our enemy, and a seductive little bitch!_ SO YOU CAN GAIN THERE TRUST? HIGHLY UNLIKELY_ DRACO_" growled Lucius.

It was easy to tell at this point, that my father was ready to send a Cruciatus Curse my direction if I didn't properly explain myself.

"What was I supposed to do? You mind coming up with another idea for me? Their memories may be erased, but that doesn't mean they won't detect someone who isn't trustworthy" I stated.

My father smirked, though he was slightly surprised toward my actions.

"Finally becoming a man? I must admit, I am rather..._proud _of you" replied Lucius, the smirk remaining on his face.

He was proud of me? That was something I'd never heard from my father, it all seemed even more unlikely then what he'd recently stated as unlikely. This was all a little too much.

"Deflower the young girl if you'd seek pleasure in doing so, and then turn them in. Gain their trust, and then when they are at their weakest...the dark lord will strike, and you are to step aside" spoke Lucius.

"Yes, father" I agreed.

Lucius smirked towards me, and stood from the table.

"I'll tell the dark lord of your plans, that will allow you a few months to completely gain their trust. You've learned well Draco" Lucius stated.

"Thank you, father" I thanked.

Then Lucius apparated, disappearing. How had they found us in a town that was Disillusioned, they were more powerful then I'd thought. I would have to go through with it, and I stood and apparated arriving at twelve at night.


End file.
